


Don't Bring Tomorrow

by aban_ataashi



Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [37]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: Nona already knows Thaos will be gone in the morning.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Don't Bring Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts).



> Inspired by the Prompt: Kisses because everything hurts right now including being loved by you but you’re also the only thing that makes it feel better

Nona already knows Thaos will be gone in the morning. Even before he tells her that he has another mission, the truth is there in the serious set of his mouth, in the heaviness of his voice. Her chest aches at the thought of him leaving again- it’s so _soon,_ and from the grim look in his eyes this trip will be even more dangerous than the last. But she does not ask him to stay.

Thaos is not hers, not completely. Not truly. He will not- cannot, _should_ not- stay, not when Woedica’s work requires him elsewhere. And Nona knows this is how it must be. Even if it is dangerous, even if she wishes she could hold him close and keep him safe, she knows she cannot. She knew that from the moment this all began.

Perhaps she did not fully realize then just how sharply it would hurt to stand back and let him leave. How painful it would be to love him like this and know that whatever promises they have made to each other, their oaths to Woedica and to the Leaden Key will always take precedence. But even so, she would not have chosen any differently. For wasn’t it this duty that brought them together, and wasn’t it his conviction and devotion that she fell in love with in the first place?

So no, Nona would never ask him to stay.

Instead, she focuses on the moment in front of her. She wraps her arms around Thaos while she still can and kisses him hungrily, impatiently, while he runs his fingers run through her hair and pulls her even closer. And for a moment, Nona can forget that she will wake up in the morning alone, with no way of knowing when Thaos will return to her.

For now, he is here, and that is a good thing, and she will not waste it.


End file.
